


pocketful of sunshine;

by mizukata



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 20 sentences challenge, F/M, although maribelle only gets a cameo lol, mentions of chrom and baby owain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizukata/pseuds/mizukata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is warmth all my days, especially with your hand linked with mine.</p><p>(or: a brief look into the relationship of the street urchin and the tomboy princess through war, peace, and time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pocketful of sunshine;

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven’t tried pairing these two yet please give them a try, you’ll have an adorkable happy sunshine family and happy is good, the Shepherds need some happy (´∀`)

**i: sunshine.** She blooms with such vivacity and life to the point that it was almost infectious, and perhaps that’s what drew him to her in the first place.

 **ii: idiot.**  Eventually, he got drawn in too far that he started musing over things that never crossed his mind before and to the point that his friends warned him about the political complications and all that blah, but in the end on that one summer morning, he plunges himself straight into battle without a second thought - and offers a gold ring to the princess of Ylisse.

 **iii: awkward.** “Oh, _come on_ , Chrom!” Lissa says to her brother, who was now glaring at her future husband, “Hey, I didn’t say a thing when you said you wanted to marry Olivia all a sudden!”

 **iv: winter.** The cold of Ferox was never nice to anything or to anybody, but when Lissa slipped her hand into his, the cold didn’t seem that bad at all.

 **v: tea.** In an attempt to act like a noble he asks her for a cup of tea and takes a sip only to spit the bitter liquid out along with a couple profanities and she laughs, saying she thought so too when she was a child.

 **vi: protect.** “I’m all but one man,” Vaike tells Chrom the day before he’s to be wed, “But The Vaike is gonna be Lissa’s knight in shinin’ armor till the day he dies - count on it.”

 **vii: outfit.** “ _You_ _are going to wear **this**_ , and that is _final_! I wouldn’t have my _darling_ Lissa standing by the altar, dressed in her very best… then beside her a ruffian she would soon call her husband, not even properly dressed for all the kingdom to see! The very thought of it is outrageous, such a scandal I will _never_ allow my darling to experience on such an important occasion such as this! Oh, for the love of Naga, I’m not _supposed_ to be attending to you, but it seems sending me here was a wise choice of Lord Chrom’s, seeing as you need a little push! Now then Vaike, wear the _cravat_ **now** , before I consider lifting my parasol!”

 **viii: two.** In their own ways, both of them could make people smile - and together they were the sun that shone down on Ylisse, radiating happiness and warmth to the whole kingdom.

 **ix: dance.** Lissa’s attempt to teach Vaike the waltz results in her feet getting stepped on for the umpteenth time and then suddenly ends up in them spinning around aimlessly and laughing, with Vaike claiming _that_ to be proper dancing.

 **x: nightmare.** There were times that she never managed to sleep soundly and he’d be up all night watching over her, wiping the tears that would stream down her cheeks as she mumbled her sister’s name.

 **xi: sick.** “I’m right here,” he mumbles softly as he takes her hand in his, and with his free hand he sets a hand on her stomach, “the Vaike’s gonna be here for you and our kid, so ya gotta stay strong, alright?”

 **xii. music.** Oh, how his heart flooded with relief when after at least eight hours of pacing back and forth, he hears the loud cry of a baby through the closed wooden doors.

 **xiii. family**. The Vaike allows himself to cry that night when he wrapped his arms around his exhausted wife, tears streaming down their cheeks as they held their child in between them, staring at the brand on their little one’s upper arm.

 **xiv: secret.** “Your mom’s always been worried about not havin’ that brand,” Vaike says to the now named baby Owain who slept peacefully in his arms, “But just between you and me, brand or no brand, your mom’s a real gem - the best princess Ylisse’s ever gonna have.”

 **xv: book.** Never would Lissa forget that one stormy day when she was in her quarters, rocking little Owain to sleep in her arms when Vaike appears with a book in his hand and with a tiny voice and a head hung low, he asks her if she could teach him how to read.

 **xvi: blue.** When he’s to set off for the battlefield again, she can’t help but stare at the horizon, heart growing heavy as she watches him fade further off into the distance.

 **xvii: water.**  For all the years they’ve been together, he still couldn’t bring himself to look into her eyes whenever he would go home to her wounded.

 **xviii. comfort.** After the duties they were to fulfill, there would be times that they - with Owain in between them and his head resting on her shoulder - would just bask in the sunlight in comfortable silence, and those were one of the little moments Lissa held dear.

 **xix: fantasy.** Time passed and they’re now much older and probably much wiser, and they’re walking in the castle gardens when Vaike takes Lissa’s hand into his, saying: “Y’know, I thought I was gonna go nuts back then when I asked for your hand - and I thought I was dreamin’ when you said ‘yes’.”

 **xx: love.** She laughs at his words, squeezing his hand gently as she rests her head on his shoulder, “Well, I hope you’re awake now silly, ‘cause all of this is real - I said yes, and I’m never ever going to take it back.”

**Author's Note:**

> #7 is definitely more than a sentence but oh well, i just like the idea of maribelle being the henpecking mother-in-law (whatever did happen to the royal family's parents?)
> 
> vaike/lissa was one of my ships on my first playthrough, and i find them to be a really nice pair. their supports were good enough, plus they have a nice dynamic (loyalty, optimism, determined although stubborn). add owain for more adorkable.
> 
> feedback is much appreciated, if it isn't much to ask. thank you for reading!


End file.
